megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X9: Maverick Destroyer
Mega Man X9: Maverick Destroyer (also known as Rockman X9: The Lost Episode or Mega Man X9: Resurrection) is an action, adventure, and platforming game for Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, Sony Playstation 3, Sony PS Vita, PC via download, 3DS, and Wii U. It is the 12th installment in X main series and takes place after Command Mission. Story The game mostly takes place before the events of Mega Man Maverick Hunter X: The Next Hunters, but it mostly follows right after Command Mission. In the year 21XX, Axl was injured at the very end of X8. But, now in the year 25XX, Axl has gone insane and destroying every thing in his way. Luckily, Signas ordered the Maverick Hunters to hold Axl down until he is cured. While examining him, Alia reported X that he is starting to become one of the Mavericks. Two days later, it was revealed that it was Sigma who was making Axl act like a Maverick. Not only it's making Axl going insane, it's also killing him. With time running out for Axl, can they destroy Sigma for good before Axl becomes one of them?! Characters *X - An advanced Maverick Hunter who is worried about Axl's condition back at Maverick Hunter base. He has an advantage to destroy enemies at mid-range and long-range, great for beginners. He is voiced by Mark Gatha, who did his voice for X8, Command Mission, and Maverick Hunter X. *Zero - He will do anything to get Axl back to normal at all costs, even if it means Sigma's life. He can attack at close-range and mid-range, great for intermediate players. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who did his voice for MvC3 and UMvC3. *Axl - Once a group of reploids called Red Alert and a Maverick Hunter, he is now acting violently, insane, and crazy like a Maverick would do. He is fought twice: Once after 5 Mavericks were defeated and second after they defeated Sigma. He is voiced by Jeffrey Watson, who did his voice for X8 and Command Mission. *Signas - Aware of Axl's condition, he also helps out X and Zero to stop Sigma from kiling him. He is playable after you defeat 6 Mavericks in Very Hard difficulty as X or Zero. He uses a gray extended Z-Saber to attack enemies at mid-range, but enemies are harder to kill, great for expert players. He is voiced by Roger Rhodes, who did his voice for X8 *Double - After X defeated 7 Mavericks, Signas ordered him to return to base. When X returned, he saw Double, a character from Mega Man X4. It is revealed that Steel Massimo must have found him in the junkyard before Axl became Maverick. He is playable after you defeat 7 Mavericks in Hard difficulty as X. He'll always turn to his second form when it comes to play levels, but turns to his first form sometimes in FMV sceens. Enemies are a little more harder to kill, great for master players. He is voiced by Jeremy Felton, who did his voice for X4. *Colonel and Iris - After Zero defeated 7 Mavericks, an unknown voice told Zero to return to base to heal. When he returned, he saw Colonel and Iris, characters from X4. He was happy to see them again, until Iris told Zero she is going with him. Zero and Colonel accepts. She is playable after you defeat 7 Mavericks in Hard difficulty as Zero. She has 2 pink Z-Sabers and almost copies Zero's attacks. Enemies are easy to kill and weak to take you down, great for people who are new to the series. Colonel also appears, but is Iris' navigator. Iris is voiced by Michelle Gazepis and Colonel is voiced by Matthew Meersbergen. *Ryon -After Iris defeated the last maverick she finds him fighting a giant mechanoild,he´s Dynamo´s young brother(character from x5 and x6)unlike he´s old brother he is more serious and four times stronger(than Dynamo,X and Zero).he has 2 black Z-sabers and a rifle buster,move fast,climb quickly(he´s shots are like x´s shots).enemies are very hard to kill,specially great for master players.Dynamo also appears,but is Ryon´navigator Category:Conceptual fan games